This will always be theirs
by futureprez40
Summary: Nikita's thoughts of her friends... her family. After 1.20 shadowwalker !


As she stared at Birkhoff, then Alex, then Michael she couldn't help but smile. They were crowded around the table arguing over who would get to eat the fried rice and spring roll. Looking at them, she knew that the fight was worth it. She owed her family that much. After all the things they'd been through, they always came running back towards one another, even after all the bad things were said, even after all the punches that were thrown, and even after all the wrong turns they always found their way back to one another. They found their way home.

From across the room, Michael noticed the smile on Nikita's face and couldn't help but smile himself. His girl was happy, something he hadn't seen in awhile. He walked over carrying a plate of vegetarian mapo tofu. Sitting down next to her he held it out knowing that she had to be hungry.

"Here. Eat, I know it's not as good as my tofu, but I promise it's still tasty." He joked.

She let out a little giggle, "aye aye captain." She put a little spoonful in her mouth, and Michael took it as a chance to ask her a question.

"What are you smiling about?"

She swallowed and turned, mock hurt on her features. "Oh so I can't be happy unless I'm with you huh?"

Michael taking this as a good chance to remind her of his love for her, pretended to be mad, "YES! You can ONLY be happy with me, no other time. Because I love you and only I am allowed to make you happy" he held his features a few more seconds before breaking out into his signature grin.

Nikita smiled and leaned over to kiss him quickly on the cheek, "You ALWAYS make me happy"

He laughed at her seductive tone, "but seriously Nikita, what were you smiling about?"

She turned to face him, "Us. This whole group of rogue assassins, we ..." She seemed as if she were struggling for the right words. "I'm just happy to have each and every one of you by my side because if anything I at least have you guys, MY family."

Michael stared into the eyes of Nikita as she talked and noticed the new glow in her features, he knew how much every person in the room meant to her.

"Nikita, we all love you too you know, you're what brings this weird family together" he told her.

He slowly closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers, not wanting to break their kiss. She kissed back, and both the ex agents forgot that Alex and Birkhoff were in the room.

"DUDE! I inherited in a room for you guys before I went broke for a reason" Birkhoff teased. "Go use it before I start renting it out to millionaires"

Michael and Nikita broke away, never looking away from one another, their eyes twinkling, their laughter filling the air. "Shut up nerd," they both yelled at the same time. This sent them into another round of laughter.

Alex walked over, "but seriously, watching you guys make out reminds me of all those awkward moments in Russia when I'd walk into a room and I'd see my parents kissing... Kinda weird and definitely disgusting"

"Okay, well when Sean comes back and you get all over him, I'll be sure to complain about it too" Nikita countered, her tone light.

Everyone could see the blush building on Alex's face. "Wha- ... Errmm HEY LOOK, I think the news is on, we should uuhh check it out"

Birkhoff, Michael, and Nikita laughed at their friends attempt to change the subject, but went along with it anyways. The rest of the day the four of them sat around the couch, joking around and discussing future plans for when they destroyed Division. Anyone who walked into the room would've seen how close knit the four were, could've felt the warm aura around the room, and most certainly could see that each person would risk their lives for the others. They were close, they were important to one another, and most importantly they what a real family should look like.

**A/N: I was watching Nikita last night and not only was it epic but it reminded me of something I don't have in my household. I don't know don't wanna get all mushy here but… yeah it was great to see a family scene on my TV screen enjoy!**


End file.
